


The Child of Lugh Has a Type: Cu Spouse Saga

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Setanta, the very smallest version of the Cu Chulainn as we know him, shows just how much he is a Cu.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn Alter | Berserker/Ereshkigal | Lancer, Cú Chulainn | Caster/Tohsaka Rin, Cú Chulainn | Lancer (Fate/Prototype)/Emer, Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin, Tohsaka Rin/Setanta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	The Child of Lugh Has a Type: Cu Spouse Saga

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Setanta had a mission. The little kid Saber was going to meet and petition a king. One that was considered the greatest of all according to his source. His favorite source really and this plan of his would only allow him more time to spend with them. 

First, he had to do what his Master suggested.

He had to meet his other selves. The two Lancer, who seemed to have little difference other than dress, and the Caster, who reminded him of a druid when he saw the profiles listed on the tablet in Gudako's hands all appeared to be normal to meet and then go straight back into his self proclaimed mission. Setanta was more worried about his Alter self, the Berzerker of the bunch. That version reminded him of the darker sides of himself. The depths he knew he might sink into in battle. He was intrigued at how well contained his more savage self was capable of handling himself. 

The more he knew, the more he would be capable of accomplishing his quest.

....although the opportunity to meet and have a mini Cu on his side was appealing as well. 

Setanta moved with a purpose alongside his Master as she led him to one of the rest rooms. Apparently, his other selves were having a break by playing a few rounds of card games. Setanta was really looking forward to eventually attempting this 'Go fish' game in person at least once later on as well. It all sounded wonderful.

"You'll be rooming near them in the Celt Section, so it would be a lot better to talk to them about how their area works. I visit the area, but can't tell you things about it like a regular in that area. It would be like asking Karna to show you the Egyptian Section." Gudako tried to explain. "Karna's pretty quiet, but he's from the India Section. He's great. He would definitely try to be as helpful as possible if I asked. Unfortunately, there would be things he would miss from not having been regularly in the area, or helping work out as a resident."

"So it's like asking a traveler to show you the things of a town they visited on their travels and one of the local townspeople." Setanta simplified when it was clear Gudako was waiting for an answer, question, or just a response from him. She must have been used to people trying to talk to her more. He really would talk more on his end, but he already knew what she wanted to do. As well as the fact that this ight only be the section he is in for a short time if what he was planning turned out well for him.

"That's exactly it." Gudako smiled at him, relieved he was taking this in well.

(Gudako was sort of confused on how to handle kids from time to time. She was always so surprised on how grown up the children were until they weren't. Gudako was hoping that he would be more like Alex instead of Jack if it mattered in any way. It always felt awkward to send out any of he child Servants to any battle.

She may have been hoping that Setanta would want to stay out of Singularities. Maybe some Events if they were on the safe side, but she felt all sorts of just plain wrong sending any child out to fight for her. No matter how well suited for it they were, or not.)

The pair of them reached the room Da Vinci told her the Cus were in a lot less time than she expected. It must have been because the both of them were a ~~lot~~ little in their own heads on the way.

"You're cheating." Lancer, the Cu in the blue body suit, snarled at his Caster self. The rest of them were all sitting at the same circular table, none of them had their weapons with them, but it looked like it was for the best with the way Lancer was glaring at his magic using counterpart. 

"I'm not doing anything other than playing the game." Caster argued as he glanced at his hand. He was more concerned with it than the snarling of a losing opponent.

"You've won almost every round!" the Prototype version of the Lancer said as he scowled at the chips on the left of Caster. The fur on his outfit being pinched as his right hand clenched. The only thing stopping him from picking up his own lance to fight the supposed 'cheater' for his nefarious, not to mention miss able actions. 

"Fuck off, he's not doing anything." Alter demanded from his own pile, not as large as Caster's own, but still a lot larger than the meager handfuls of their Lancer selves.

"And shut up, if you lose it means you just are worse at this than they are." Mini Cu mentioned as he munched on his snacks of more marshmallows. The kitchen was starting to wonder where he got them as no one on staff could find anything missing on their end.

(Mini Cu was not giving up his source of Medea Lily. Her wish to make pancakes had evolved elaborately into other sweets as well.)

"Hey guys!" Gudako abruptly broke in with a cheer larger than was expected. "Stop blaming others for your crappy Lancer luck. No, we know it's terrible. It's a fact of life. Ask Da Vinci about it if you want to hear a technical explanation. I just came in to introduce you to your Lily self. Guys meet Setanta, he's a Saber." 

"Fuck, we have another one." Lancer let out bluntly. The first one of them to speak.

"No lance?" Caster added with amused pity. AS if he was both vindicated to meet another without their beloved lance as well and pity that another him didn't have it either. 

"I don't need one right now." Setanta said as he looked at each version of himself before nodding that he wasted enough time. "Tell me where the Uruk Section is. I must meet this King Gilgamesh." 

"What would you need to speak to king Goldie for?" His Proto self wondered as he looked down at him.

"I'm going to pledge myself to his Services under Master. of course." The spit takes and, in the case of Lancer, look as if death was coming in horrified awe were impressive.

"Setanta, Gilgamesh doesn't need you to pledge service to him as a vassal, or whatever." Gudako remembered how one of the knights tried to ask about that to Arthur when Artoria was still not there and had a very not fun time explaining why that was not necessary last time.

"I do. Rinny is his vassal _and_ takes care of watching over his heir. She won't believe I'm serious about marrying her when we get taller if I don't show I'm serious about her now." His response was so guileless Gudako almost didn't want to point out as a servant he wouldn't _get_ taller. 

....the fact that all of the Cus had nothing to say to that, but nod their heads in agreement spoke volumes on how far they would go for their chosen woman.


End file.
